


Resounding

by Merytsetesh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Spoilers, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merytsetesh/pseuds/Merytsetesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS FOR THOR: THE DARK WORLD***</p>
<p>Because Marvel missed a golden opportunity with Heimdall's character. A short drabble of how the scene with the spaceship should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resounding

When the first blast came, everything froze. Odin's single eye looked to the Bifrost in the distance, his face grim, and Frigga looked to him with fear, not of the coming danger, but for him. They listened to the deep rumble, magically carried across Asgard, and the realm trembled.

"What was that?" ask Jane quietly, the only one to speak in the sudden silence in the wake of the horn.

Though none had heard its voice before, Thor knew it with terrible certainty. “The Gjallarhorn. It means Asgard is under attack!”

At his words the spell was broken, triggery a caphony of movement and noise, and heard above it all was the sound of doom. 

* * *

Miles below them, Loki clutched his book so hard his knuckles turned white, and for all his magic felt powerless.

**Author's Note:**

> Gjallarhorn translates to "loud sounding" or "resounding" horn. In Norse mythology Heimdall blows it to announce the beginning of Ragnarök and summon the gods to battle. It can be heard in all the realms. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gjallarhorn
> 
> I think in the movie universe it would have been a half magical, half mechanical early warning system in the Bifrost observatory.
> 
> I think if Loki had known Asgard was under attack his reaction in the dungeon might have been a bit different. A jail break is one thing, but having the only home and family he's ever known in danger is another.


End file.
